Crush
by babywuzidy
Summary: Kau menghipnotisku saat kau menginjakan kakimu di kelas ini, kau membuatku selalu memikirkanmu Apakah kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? meanie BoysXBoys yaoi school life song fict
1. Chapter 1

Note : tulisan miring = kata hati

Semua siswa siswi kelas 2-1 pledis senior high school memfokuskan pandangannya kepada guru yang ada di depan kelas yang sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran biologi,termasuk seorang namja tampan yang duduk paling belakang dekat jendela.

Kim Mingyu nama namja tampan itu, siapa yang tidak kenal seorang kim mingyu, anggota dari eskul basket dan rapp, pintar, multi talent,paras yang tampan, dengan senyum menawan yang di tambah dengan 2 gigi taring membuatnya semakin di gilai para perempuan bahkan lelaki yang berstatus 'uke'

Mingyu fokus mendengarkan apa yang gurunya katakan dan mencatat hal hal yang menurutnya penting.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat fokus siswa siswi serta guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas 2-1 mengalihkan fokusnya dari pelajarang kepada seseorang yang ada di dekat pintu

"Hwang saem boleh saya masuk?"

"Ah jung saem silahkan, ada apa?" Hwang saem mempersilahkan jung saem yang tadi mengetuk pintu masuk, jung saem wali kelas 2-1 itu memasuki kelas dengan senyuman seorang appa yang terlihat bangga melihat anak anaknya belajar dengan baik dan tenang

"Terima kasih hwang saem"jung saem menatap murid muridnya dengan senyum yang masih tampak di wajahnya

"Saem membawa teman baru untuk kalian, ayo masuk"

Serentak semuanya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seorang namja berparas tampan namun manis memasuki kelas 2-1

Mingyu terus menatap namja yang sekarang berada di depan kelas tanpa berkedip

"Perkenalkan namamu"

"Annyeong haseyo, jeon wonwoo imnida" suara itu membuat mingyu menahan nafasnya sejenak

"Nah tanya menanyakannya nanti saja karna sebentar lagi perlalihan jam pelajaran, wonwoo kau duduk di sebah mingyu, mingyu angkat tanganmu"

"Mingyu?"

Semua mata menatap mingyu dengan pandangan aneh, mingyu diam tidak berkedip menatap wonwoo

"KIM MINGYU!"

 **BRAK**

"Ne?!" Mingyu akhirnya menyerukan suaranya bersamaan dengan sebuah kursi yang mingyu duduki tadi terdorong jatuh kebelakang karena pemiliknya berdiri dengan cepat

Seluruh siswa menertawakan kelakuan mingyu termasuk wonwoo yang tertawa kecil melihat mingyu,membuat mingyu mengelus tengkuknya karena menahan malu belum lagi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena malu

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kim mingyu? Wonwoo kau sudah tau di mana kau duduk kan? Baiklah saem kembali lagi ke kantor, kalian jadi anak baik jangan membuat kekacawan, wonwoo kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tanyakan saja pada mingyu ne? Dia anak yang cerdas" wonwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kursi belakang bersebelahan dengan mingyu

Mingyu terus menatap wonwoo yang sekarang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi pelaja— kim mingyu apa kau akan terus berdiri sambil menatap wonwoo? Aku tau kau itu pintar tapi tolong duduk dan perhatikanku sekarang" ucapan hwang saem membuat mingyu tersadar dan kembali duduk—

 **BRUK**

apa dia lupa jika kursinya tadi terjatuh kebelakang?

•crush

Jam istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya

Hingga tertinggal 2 namja di dalam kelas

"Mmm annyeong bisakah kau membantuku mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu yang sedang memberserkan bukunya menoleh ke arah wonwoo

"Ne? Kau ingin aku membantu apa?"

"Mm itu... Aku belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini, bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling?" Wonwoo menatap mingyu penuh harap,membuat mingyu kembali menahan nafasnya

"Te-tentu saja,ayo" mingyu berdiri lalu berjala mendahului wonwoo yang kini berjalan di belakangnya

Mingyu dan wonwoo terus berjalan, sambil mengobrol dan mingyu yang menerangkan ruangan ruangan yang mereka lewati hingga kini mereka di lantai 3

"Mingyu-ssi bukankah sekolah ini hanya ada 3 lantai? Lalu itu tangga ke mana?" Wonwoo menujuk sebuah tangga yang tidak jauh dari mereka membuat mingyu melihat tangga tersebut

"Ah itu untuk ke atap, mau kesana? Di atap sangat menyenangkan dan sangat tenang, oh iya bisa kah kau menghapuskan embel embel ssi di belakang namaku? Kita sekarang teman kan panggil mingyu saja"

"Ah ye, ayo kita ke atas mingyu"

Kini giliran wonwoo yang berjalan mendahului mingyu

Mingyu terus menatap punggung mingyu yang berjalan di depannya

Ntah kenapa jantung mingyu berdetak sangat keras

"Mingyu? Ayo"

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalanenghampiri wonwoo

•crush

"Bagaimana? Disini nyaman kan? Ini tempat favoritku" mingyu berguman pelan namun masih bisa wonwoo dengar, mingyu menatap wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya

Mingyu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam dirinya

"Ne disini sangat nyaman" wonwoo berjalan ke dekat pintu atap dan duduk bersandarkan tembok

Mingyu tetap pada tempatnya seolah ada yang menahannya untuk berdiam di tempatnya berdiri

Wonwoo menatap mingyu aneh, wonwoo kembali berdiri dan menghampiri mingyu

"Min—"

 **BRUK**

 **TengkurepBarengChan**

 **maaf sedikit ini hanya permulaan**


	2. Chapter 2

"JEON WONWOO CEPAT BANGUN! KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik pada usianya sekarang.

Wonwoo melihat lagi isi tas sekolahnya yang akan ia bawa hari ini, ini adalah hari pertama wonwoo masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru.

"JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kamar setelah melihat penampilannya pada cermin yang ada di kamarnya

" ne eomma aku sudah bangun dari tadi" ujar wonwoo sembari duduk di sebelah adiknya yang memakai seragam junior high school

"Appa akan mengantar kalian kesekolah hari ini" ujar mr. Jeon yang di sauti dengan anggukan kedua anaknya

Wonwoo pov

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah baruku mengikuti jalan songsaenim yang berada di depanku.

Ah ya kenalkan namaku jeon wonwoo aku anak pertama,aku mempunyai adik yang 2 tahun di bawahku sekarang dia tingkat akhir junior high school sedangkan aku kelas 2 senior high school, aku dan adikku pindah kesekolah baru karena pekerjaan ayahku, ayahku seorang pengusaha sedangkan ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga.

Aku menatap wajah wajah teman baruku, dan terpaku pada wajah seseorang siswa yang duduk di ujung kelas dekat jendela lalu kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada kelas

"Perkenalkan namamu"

"Annyeong haseyo, jeon wonwoo imnida"

"Nah tanya menanyakannya nanti saja karna sebentar lagi perlalihan jam pelajaran, wonwoo kau duduk di sebah mingyu, mingyu angkat tanganmu"

"Mingyu?"

Semua mata menatap mingyu dengan pandangan aneh, mingyu diam tidak berkedip menatapku dan membuatku tersenyum kecil

"KIM MINGYU!"

BRAK

"Ne?!" Mingyu akhirnya menyerukan suaranya bersamaan dengan sebuah kursi yang mingyu duduki tadi terdorong jatuh kebelakang karena pemiliknya berdiri dengan cepat

Seluruh siswa menertawakan kelakuan mingyu,akupun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mingyu, kkk lihat itu wajahnya sangat lucu

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kim mingyu? Wonwoo kau sudah tau di mana kau duduk kan? Baiklah saem kembali lagi ke kantor, kalian jadi anak baik jangan membuat kekacawan, wonwoo kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tanyakan saja pada mingyu ne? Dia anak yang cerdas" aku mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan ke kursi belakang bersebelahan dengan mingyu

Aku berjalan ke arah mingyu dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya sambil menatap mingyu aneh

'Apa dia tidak pegal?'

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi pelaja— kim mingyu apa kau akan terus berdiri sambil menatap wonwoo? Aku tau kau itu pintar tapi tolong duduk dan perhatikanku sekarang" ucapan hwang saem membuat mingyu tersadar dan kembali duduk—

BRUK

apa dia lupa jika kursinya tadi terjatuh kebelakang?

•crush

Jam istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya

Hingga tertinggal aku dan mingyu di dalam kelas, aku memperhatikan mingyu yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajarnya

"Mmm annyeong bisakah kau membantuku mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku membuatku terpaku saat melihat matanya yang seperti menarikku masuk

"Ne? Kau ingin aku membantu apa?"

"Mm itu... Aku belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini, bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling?" Aku menatap mingyu penuh harap

"Te-tentu saja,ayo" mingyu berdiri lalu berjala mendahuluiku, aku berjalan mengikutinya

Aku dan mingyu terus berjalan, sambil mengobrol dan mingyu yang menerangkan ruangan ruangan yang kita lewati hingga kini kita berada di lantai 3

"Mingyu-ssi bukankah sekolah ini hanya ada 3 lantai? Lalu itu tangga ke mana?" Aku menujuk sebuah tangga yang tidak jauh dari mereka membuat mingyu melihat tangga tersebut

"Ah itu untuk ke atap, mau kesana? Di atap sangat menyenangkan dan sangat tenang, oh iya bisa kah kau menghapuskan embel embel ssi di belakang namaku? Kita sekarang teman kan panggil mingyu saja"

"Ah ye, ayo kita ke atas mingyu"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat menyadari mingyu tak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Mingyu? Ayo"

Aku melihat mingyu lalu meneruskan jalan menuju ke atap sekolah

•crush

"Bagaimana? Disini nyaman kan? Ini tempat favoritku" mingyu berguman pelan namun masih bisa dengar olehku

"Ne disini sangat nyaman"ucapku, aku berjalan ke dekat pintu atap dan duduk bersandarkan tembok

Aku menatap mingyu aneh, kenapa dia hanya diam?

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya tapi—

"Min—"

BRUK

—aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kakiku sendiri

'Aish jeon wonwoo pabbo!' Rutukku dalam hati

Wonwoo pov end

Mingyu tersentak dari diamnya menatap wonwoo yang kini sedang tengkurap di lantai

"Wonwoo-ah gwenchana?" Mingyu menghampiri wonwoo lalu mambantunya berdiri

"Tidak apa apa hehe" wonwoo menepuk bajunyanya yang kotor dengan debu

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk, kau bisa berjalan kan?" Tanya mingu yang di jawab anggukan singkat oleh wonwoo

Kini mereka bersua berjalan bersama menuju kelas,ucapan mingyu terbukti saat mereka masuk kelas saat itu juga bell masuk berbunyi.

-

-

Bell pulang berbunyi yang langsung di tanggapi pekikan para murid, wonwoo membereskan buku bukunya langsung berdiri sambil membawa tasnya menatap mingyu yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Mingyu aku duluan ya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku berkeliling tadi, kau jadinya tidak makan"

"Ah itu tidak masalah,lagi pula aku bisa makan sekarang kan? Aku ada latihan basket hari ini,jika ada apa apa hubungi aku saja kau sudah simpan nomorku kan?" Tanya mingyu yang di jawab anggukan wonwoo

"Ne, kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai bertemu besok"

Mingyu pov

Aku menatap punggung wonwoo yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ah bukannya kita belum berkenalan? Namaku kim mingyu mungkin kalian sudah tau siapa aku haha aku memang terkenal kekekeke

Aku punya seorang kakak yang sekarang berkuliah di seoul unniversity kim jongin itu nama kakakku. Kakakku membuka usahanya sendiri walau ia masih muda tapi ia sudah punya usaha dan itu sukses,yang menjadikan aku untuk memegang perusahan appaku nanti, bukankah itu menyebalkan? Tapi tetapku lakukan kebahagian keluargaku nomor satu, kan mingyu anak baik:).

Sudah lupakan keluargaku, aku harus segera ganti baju dan kelapangan untuk latihan basket.

Setelah mengganti baju di ruang ganti aku segera berjalan ke lapangan teman temanku sudah ada disana, kami bermain basket melupakan waktu sampai tak terasa bahwa matahari mulai terbenam.

"Hey aku duluan"ujarku

Aku mengambil tasku dan berlalu dari lapangan, aku berjalan ke halte di dikat sekolah, aku pulang naik bus. Hey itu menyenangkan, walaupun keluargaku mampu dan akupun punya mobil tapi aku lebih suka yang sederhana seperti pulang menaiki bus.

Aku memasuki bus dan duduk di paling belakang,tempat favoritku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke jendela dan melihat keluar jendela, ada sesuatu yang manis,indah seperti bidadari,tunggu!

Bukankah itu—

-

TBC:)

Hey jjoong bukan orang jahat

-

-

—Wonwoo!

Bukankan itu wonwoo? Apa yang ia lakukan malam malam begini? Dan siapa namja yang di sebelahnya itu?!

Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya

"Aish!" Ku acak acak rambutku dan segera turun dari bus saat sudah sampai di dekat halte rumahku.

Mingyu pov off

"Aku pulang"mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya lalu memakai sandal rumah

"Selamat datang tuan muda"ucap jang ahjussi, kepala pelayan rumah ini

"Ah ahjussi! Dimana eomma?"

"Ada di dapur tuan muda"

Mingyu berjalan ke arah dapur, ia melihat ibunya sedang memasak dan menghampirinya.

yang sedang memasak tersentak kaget saat ada tangan yang memelukanya dari belakang,ia langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang? Ada apa hmm? Tumben seperti ini" tanya pada sang anak bungsu

"Tidak ada apa apa, eommaaaa~ aku lapar~"

"Kkk aigo anak eomma lapar? Mandilah dulu, nanti kita makan bersama hyungmu dan teman temannya"

"Jinjja?! Apa ada chanyeol hyung? Dia sudah janji padaku untuk membelikanku game terbaru di perusahaan kakaknya chan hyung."

"Ada sana mandi dan temui mereka"

"Ne eomma" mingyu mencium pipi ibunya lalu bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dan segera mandi.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju,mingyu segera ke kamar kakaknya.

Brak!

"Hyung!" Suara bantingan pintu di tambah pekikan mingyu sukses membuat orang orang yang ada di kamar jongin memberikan deathglare gratis yang di balas senyum lebar mingyu

"Aish kim mingyu! Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?ada apa?" Tanya jongin

"Hehe mian, CHAN HYUNG! BOGOSHIPOYOOOO!" Lagi astaga bukankah dia berisik sekali?

Mingyu menerjang chanyeol,teman jongin sedari kecil ya sebenarnya ada sehun,luhan,baekhyun juga mereka teman sedari kecil tentu jangan lupakan si mata bulat do kyungsoo teman kecil yang menjadi tunangan seorang kim jongin —begitu pula sehun luhan dan chanyeol baekhyun—

Mingyu dekat dengan semua teman jongin teman kecilnya maupun teman teman sekolah jongin.

"Hey kim mingyu, hyungmu itu aku atau chanyeol hah?" Jongin menatap aneh adiknya yang sekarang memberikan puppy eyesnya pada chanyeol

'Mirip janggu dan monggu'batin jongin sambil meringis

'Dia tampan sepertiku dan appa tapi kenapa dia bisa imut seperti itu?!' Lagi lagi jongin meringis melihat kelakuan sang adik yang malah di tanggapi perlakuan hangat teman temannya

Diam diam jongin tersenyum melihat itu,ia senang melihat adiknya senang

"Tentu saja kalian semua hyungku!" Jawab mingyu

"Chan hyung~ kau tidak lupa game terbaru kan kan kaaann?"

"Hahaha tentu tidak, tadi hyung simpan di kamarmu, kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Eoh? Tidak, gomawo hyung! Ah iya eomma sudah memanggil kita untuk makan!"

TengkurepBarengChan

Lumayan lebih panjang dari kemarin kan?  
Maaf terlalu lama Disini memang ada exo dan bts sebagai tambahan

Untuk exo tadinya tidak terpikir masukin mereka. Awalnya saya mau jadiin jin bts yang jadi kakak mingyu, tapi kai exo lebih mirip mingyu

Mungkin nanti ada cast tambahan lagi walau hanya sepintas/?

Mingyu kaya anak anak? Sengaja soalnya mingyu aslinyapun terkadang seperti anak anak bisa lihat di OFD, bagaimana manjanya mingyu tapi sisi dewasanya ada

Oh satu lagi saya lebih cepat update di wattpad byunojjung15

Terima kasih sudah mau baca /bow 


End file.
